Those Most Random Moments
by Rook KK
Summary: Ever wonder what our favorite super heroes are doing when they aren't kicking alien butt, well here are some of the times.Obvious pairings: Gwevin, Benlie. Rated T since I'm just that paranoid.
1. Homework and a Smoothie Cup

**Well my power keeps going out but I managed to get this posed YAY! :D I was mad when my power went out when I was watching Ghost Freaked Out, I have just gotten hooked on Ben 10 so that was the first time I watched it, I still don't know exactly how it ended -.- Well at least the power came back on before House of Anubis ended. Yes you heard me, House of Anubis, my dad makes jokes of how obsessed with it I am. **

**Any ways, here we go! Oh yes before I forget AGAIN**

**Disclaimer: I own, nada, cept the plot.

* * *

**

"Sooooooo" he stated dragging the red head's attention away from her homework over to him.

"So?" she asked totally confused as to what her raven hair boy friend was implying.

Kevin and been wait patiently for Gwen to finish her school work for about an hour, he on one side of the dining room and him on the other side directly across from her with his feet on the table. He was starting to lose that precious patience though, if Ben walked in, he would lose it all. But the world just doesn't work with Kevin does it? Because just before he was going to continue this diversion for Gwen, the hero with the super sized ego walked in Gwen's house; not even bothering to knock; while sipping loudly on a smoothie. Kevin groaned loudly, why did the world only work with him only once in a while? He was sure he had repaired his karma to at least reasonable status!

Before he knew it, Ben was behind him and before he comprehend it, Ben yelled "HI KEVIN!" with an extremely cheery grin on his face. Kevin was totally taken by surprise by this crazy action that he fell backwards onto the floor.

"Tennyson..." Kevin groaned from the floor.

"Yes Kevin?" Ben asked very stupidly.

"I am going to kill you" Kevin said lifting himself up.

"EEP!" Ben squeaked as he dashed from the room.

Kevin dashed after him "GET BACK HERE TENNYSON!" he screamed.

Gwen just stared completely confused.

Ten minutes later Kevin came back dragging a very limp Ben.

"You didn't, did you?" Gwen asked fearing the worst for her cousin.

"As a matter a fact I didn't, I just knocked him out…with his smoothie cup…" Kevin replied calmly.

"No…not my smoothie Kevin…anything but that…" Ben mumbled slowly coming to.

Gwen just stared totally confused, "I'm so confused." She said totally unsure of what had just happened.

"About what? We were sitting here, you doing your homework and me bored. I got your attention so I would be less bored but before I could say anything else Benji here walked in and caused me to have a small heart attack. I chased him out of the house and knocked him out with his smoothie cup and dragged him back here. I really don't see what is so confusing." Kevin stated a matter-o-factly.

"No not that, I'm just confused as to why my life is so strange." Gwen said slowly.

"Oh that, mainly because Ben is your strange cousin." Kevin stated.

"Oh and I suppose you have nothing to do with it?" she asked challenging him.

"How could having a totally amazing Osmosian boy friend be so strange?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.

She snorted and hit his chest lightly "Yes because every boy friend knocks out their girl friend's cousin out with a smoothie cup" she retorted.

"Only the most amazing ones!" he squeaked in defense.

"True." She said giving in and wrapping her arms around his neck and slowly bringing her face up to his.

Just before their lips met; "EWW! GUYS GET A ROOM!" Ben squealed. When Gwen's parent's got home, all they found was Ben upside down on the staircase unconscious, and Kevin and Gwen peacefully sitting at the dining room table doing her homework.

* * *

**I am positive that if you hit some one hard enough with a smoothie cup, they will go unconscious, especially if a certain Osmosian covered it in stone heh... Review maybe? I Guess.**


	2. Ceiling

**This comes from one of my journal entries on deviant art. I said that if I went to sleep I'd probably only sleep like 1 hour then end up with my head in the ceiling. Heh, well you know just read.**

**Disclaimer: Ugh really? -.- Fine, I own nothing (that I am aware of) other than the idea

* * *

**

Ceiling

Gwen was getting worried; Ben hadn't gotten up all day. She was over at his house to tell him they needed to help with a crime spree on a different planet, only to find him knocked out in bed. She decided it would be best to just let him sleep, having a fully rested Ben tomorrow would be much more useful that a half asleep one. He eventually woke up though, around seven at night though. He eventually woke up though, around seven at night though.

"Ben, go to sleep, it's late!" his mother called from downstairs around ten o'clock. Ben growled under his breath but unknowingly obliged. Now you would think going to sleep when you positively not tired in any form or way couldn't have its consequences. Well, Ben pretty much is going to prove you wrong here.

Within an hour, Ben pretty got all the rest he could. Being completely filled with energy and only a few ways he could spend it in the middle of the night, he had to be creative. The young hero decided some mindless jumping on the bed. You know that whole 'No more monkeys jumping on the bed' thing? Yeah, well instead of falling down, this young hero ended up stuck in the ceiling. Too much energy caused him to pretty much super jump into the poor ceiling. For the rest of the night, Ben was stuck there. By the time anyone realized he was up there it was 7 AM. Ben was just lucky Gwen had come to get him for the mission that she postponed for him.

Gwen slowly opened the door out of caution; she didn't want to end up scared half to death by whatever Ben could possibly be doing. But when she opened the door and looked around, her cousin was nowhere to be seen. "Ben?" the red head cautiously asked.

"Up here!" Ben yelled with his voice muffled by the ceiling surrounding him.

Gwen only stared for a moment in pure shock. Instead of bothering to ask how on Earth he got stuck in the ceiling, she figured it was best just to leave it alone. "I'm…going home" Gwen mumbled defeated, just thinking about how Ben did that was causing her brain to feel sore. She just turned around and shuffled out of the room.

"What? What! No Gwen come back! Please! Please I need to get out of the ceiling! Gwen?" Ben screamed realizing Gwen was leaving. All the screaming though caused his parents to come up.

"BEN? What are you doing in the ceiling?" His mother screamed.

'_Busted'_ was the only word that crossed his mind. "Um…Looking for a smoothie?" he replied stupidly.

"Ben as soon as we get you out of there, you are grounded." His father sternly stated to him.

"It's not my fault! You were the one who told me to go to bed! I did for like an hour and then I ended up stuck in the ceiling!" Ben tried to reason.

"I don't want to hear it! Sandra, call 911, tell them to come with the things they would need to get a boy out of a ceiling." His father said, Sandra nodded her head and walked off.

'_Why can I never win?'_ crossed Ben's mind when the rescue team showed up.

* * *

**Yeah OK a bit rushed that's only cause I've been crazy lazy and so I did most of this when I couldn't sleep because of a cold -.- So yeah just a little random funny, most of these may end up tied to my insane life being how crazy me and my friends are. If you guys get a funny story about shopping from me soon, don't be surprised because me and my besties went shopping and had a crazy time. So yeah this just sorta highlights how Ben can't win off of the battlefield. Review? I understand if you don't think this one is very good cause I'm not too proud of it myself, it is a lil' funny but I guess its all in the eye of the beholder since everybody's a critique huh?**


End file.
